Finished
by Colie88
Summary: Tony decides to finish the conversation they had started weeks ago, in that elevator.


A/N: I do not own Ziva or Tony ( I wish). I do not own some of the references in here.. or anything from NCIS that you might notice.

All belongs to D.P.B. ( if it were mine, these two would have been together long ago.. :) )

I also do not own the song featured. It belongs to a group called Jonas brothers. And I thought it fit for this oneshot...Go on.. make fun of me for it.. i do not care.

###################################################

**If your heart is always searching, **

**Can you ever find your home? **

Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk, sneaking covert glances at his female partner across the aisle. If only he could tell her his heart instead of always skirting around it. Tony wished he had just outright told her a few weeks ago when they had argued in the elevator. He had come close, so close. The problem with him was that he had been searching for someone for a long time. And now, he had found her. He leaned back in his chair and, under the pretext of staring at the ceiling, he watched her.

Ziva felt his eyes on her, though she continued staring at her computer screen. She was not doing anything important for the moment, as HE kept invading her mind. During the years, other men had come and gone from her life, but not HIM. He had been there for her entire four years, everyday. She thoughts swirled and an image of her and him standing at the alter of a church appeared. She snorted. Like that would ever happen. A Mossad officer getting married? Her father would laugh her out of the family. He never approved of such things working for Mossad officers, and she was no exception.

**I've been looking for that someone,**

**I can't make it on my own. **

Ziva sighed and met Tony's gaze. She had been in America for far too long if she was thinking of marriage and not wanting to die alone.

Tony had dropped all appearences of looking at the ceiling and simply watched her. He wondered what it would be like to make love with her, hold her, kiss her.

**Dreams can't take the place of loving you, **

She smiled at him breifly, wondering why she was turning into a soft hearted woman. That was not how she was raised. Yet, Tony was slowing breaking her barriers. All of them, without even trying!

**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**

As she smiled, her gaze held saw his eyes change. They were intense, a darker color than they had been just seconds ago. She wondered what was going through his mind. Was he trying to frighten her? Read her mind? Tell her something? She was not quite sure. However, his eyes oddly comforted her.

**When you look me in the eyes, **

**And tell me that you love me. **

**Everything's alright, **

**When you're right here by my side. **

When Tony caught her eye, he had wanted to just open his mouth and tell her , he tried to use his eyes to express himself. He could get lost her her eyes, her hair, her smell. Everytime he would catch a whiff of her, he wished they could be on that pool side again. And then he would remember how she looked in a swim suit. And he was in heaven just reliving that memory. Until reality crashed back in.

**When you look me in the eyes, **

**I catch a glimpse of heaven. **

**I find my paradise, **

**When you look me in the eyes. **

He wondered how long it had taken him to actually realize he loved her. When he had been undercover, using two cell phones, she had joked about him changing and wanting a real woman.

**How long will I be waiting, **

**To become a better man?**

It was that comment she made that stuck with him for along time after.. and he had changed, somewhat.

Ziva thought back to the "test" that they had conducted. It had been to catch the mole at NCIS and it had worked, successfully. She remember the shot being fired, the terror she felt at thinking Tony had been shot, their argument not long after returning to headquaters. She had expressed her feelings to him breifly, without actually saying.

**Gonna tell you that I love you, **

**In the best way that I can.**

He had caught the meaning of her words, telling her the same thing, in the same way.

Tony made a face, causing a bigger smile to appear on Ziva's face. He had hated not seeing her, not talking to her when he had been afloat. Each day they had not been together, he looked at the pictures she hadn't known he had until she and Gibbs had arrived.

**I can't take a day without you here, **

She felt happy around him and that was all that counted in her opinion. He brought out a side her her she had never known she had.

**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. **

Their eyes still holding, Tony stood and walked over to her desk. She watched him approach, curiosity in her eyes.

**When you look me in the eyes, **

**And tell me that you love me. **

**Everything's alright, **

**When you're right here by my side. **

**When you look me in the eyes, **

**I catch a glimpse of heaven. **

**I find my paradise, **

**When you look me in the eyes.**

"Can I help you, Tony?" Ziva said raising one of those curious eyes at him.

"As a matter of fact, Ziva, you can," he answered her.

**Everyday I start to realize, **

**I can reach my tomorrow, **

**I can hold my head up high, **

**And it's all because you're by my side.**

"With what?"

**When you look me in the eyes, **

**And tell me that you love me.**

**Everything's alright, **

**When you're right here by my side. **

**When you look me in the eyes **

**I catch a glimpse of heaven. **

**I find my paradise.**

He didn't know what possesed him to do it, but he was not going to back out leaned in toward her face, her ear.

**When you look me in the eyes **

**and tell that you love me, **

**Everything's alright,**

**When your right here by my side**

"I'm tired of pretending," he repeated to her from weeks ago, in a soft whisper.

She stared at him, not sure what to say. "So am I," she also repeated, just as quietly.

He leaned over her and placed a soft, sweet, kiss on her lips, then back away, meeting her gaze again. "And I'm doing something about it,"

**When you look me in the eyes,**

**I catch a glimpse heaven **

**I find my paradise **

**When you look me in the eyes.**

####################################################A/N: AWW!!! ok... reviews?? Ayone like it?? Its my first one and i hope i kept them in character. I thought it would be nice to tell the story a different way... so hit the pretty button and tell me what you think.


End file.
